Did You Notice?
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: Kali ini, kita akan membicarakan sesosok pemuda yang akan menjadi karakter utama dalam cerita ini. Sesosok pemuda yang sebenarnya sangatlah sulit untuk di ketahui jalan pemikirannya. Sesosok pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Cannon/NS, etc. RnR please?


_Kenapa ia harus meras kesipian jikalau banyak orang yang menyayanginya? Di saat selalu ada dia yang pertama hdir saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan, eh?_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto **_© _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : NaruSaku, and a Bit SasuNaru**_

_**Warning**__** : Cannon, typo,Shippuden seting, maybe a bit sho-ai, **__**etc**__**..**_

_So.. __**If You Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_And.._

_Happy Reading ^^_

_~0~_

_Bukan 'tak ada artinya bagiku.. Bagiku, kau adalah orang terdekatku.._

_~0~_

Kali ini, kita akan membicarakan sesosok pemuda yang akan menjadi karakter utama dalam cerita ini. Sesosok pemuda yang sebenarnya sangatlah sulit untuk di ketahui jalan pemikirannya. Sesosok pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia hanyalah _genin _biasa, ya memang mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang special dari dirinya. Selain _Kyuubi _yang ia miliki, ia juga pandai menipu dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin jika kalian berkata _'Hei! Naruto adalah bocah periang dan hyperactive yang 'tak memiliki beban atau masalah dalam hidupnya.' _Kalian sungguhlah salah besar. Di balik sikapnya itu ia menyimpan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya, ia 'tak ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa ia sangat menderita.

Mungkin menurut pemuda yang tengah duduk di bawah rimbunan pohon itu hanya satu orang yang dapat mengerti akan dirinya. Hanya Sasuke.

Entah kenapa ia hanya selalu menyebutkan satu nama dari ber-milyar orang di Dunia- Beratus orang sahabat dan temannya. Tapi itulah dia. Ia selalu berpikir 'tak akan pernah ada orang lain yang mengerti dirinya selain pemuda _Onyx _itu. Hanyalah Sasuke yang berada dalam pikirannya, karena ia tahu Sasuke sama seperti dirinya. Janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang demi Sakura kini 'tak ada. Yang ada, membawa Sasuke pulang demi dirinya.

Mungkin Naruto harus berpikir lagi. Banyak orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Bukan hanya Sasuke;

Shikamaru mungkin? Orang jenius yang selalu dapat menyusun strategi dalam sekejap. Ah, walaupun begitu pintarnya Shikamaru, dia 'tak akan pernah mengerti tentang Naruto.

Okay, mungkin Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis itu selalu baik dan perhatian padanya, tapi, apakah baik dan perhatian saja cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Hinata mengerti dirinya? Tidak.

Bagaimana dengan Sai? Pemuda pucat itu begitu mirip dengan si-_Onyx _yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Tapi, bukan karena mirip Sai mengerti dirinya seperti Sasuke.

Dan yang lainnya, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, teman-teman yang selalu ia lindungi, penduduk Desa? Mustahil mereka akan mengerti pemuda _blondie _ini.

'Tak tahukah ia bahwa ada yang terlewatkan? Orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya, orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya dengan cara marah-marah? Orang yang selalu hadir pertama kali saat ia sedang bersedih, selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya?

Apakah orang itu dapat menggantikan Sasuke? Ya. Mungkin lebih.

Kenapa pula ia harus melupakan orang itu? Gadis itu.. Cinta pertamanya. Yang dulu selalu ingin kau rebut perhatiannya bukan? Bahkan tanpa kau sadari, gadis itu sangatlah perhatian padamu, selalu ada untukmu, benar bukan?

Bak orang bodoh, _Saphire _itu mendongkang melihat bentangan langit luas. Terbayang sudah wajah yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya.

_Sakura-chan.._

Sudah lama bukan kau 'tak lagi memberi perhatian pada gadis itu? Setelah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu pergi, kau hampir 'tak memikirkannya lagi. Kau terfokus pada Duniamu dan beranggapan 'tak ada yang mengerti dirimu. Lalu, gadis itu kau anggap apa? Dialah yang sangat memikirkan dirimu sesungguhnya.

"Naruto?"

Suara yang sangat kau kenal, bahkan lebih lembut dari biasanya, suara itu yang membuyarkan lamunanmu.

Kau tatap gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan bersalah sebelum kau akhirnya berdiri, mensejajarkan tubuhmu dengan gadis itu.

Helaan nafasmu terdengar, membuat gadis itu terheran. Mungkin kini sang pemuda sama sekali 'tak tahu akan bicara apa pada temannya ini

"Arigatou ne, Sakura-chan.." gadis di hadapanmu menatpmu heran, seakan meminta penjelasan dari perkataanmu barusan.

Kau hanya tersenum sebelum berkata, "Terimakasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku, terimakasih kau selalu ada saat aku memerlukan bantuan, dan terimakasih.." berhenti sejenak. "..Terimakasih untuk selalu jadi yang pertama saat apapun yang akan aku lakukan."

Lihat bukan? Wajah gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik saat ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Ah, ternyata kau memang pandai merangkai kata.

Gadis itu ambil bicara, "Kesshite ki, ne Naruto. Choudonode, mohaya sore nitsuite kangaeru hitsuyou ga arimasu. Watashi sore o koukan shitai.."

Sang pemuda bahkan tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Tabun sore wa kanou-sei ga arimasu. Na~, anata wa Sasuke yori mo tokubetsuna basho o shutoku suru."

Ah.. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Bukankah 'tak ada yang lebih indah dari Persahabatan? Benarkah?

Dan seperti biasa, ini akan di tutup dengan kata;

_**Owari..**_

_Sakura translate : Tak apa, asalkan kau melupakannya. Aku akan menggantikannya._

_Naruto translate : Mungkin iya. Ah, kamu akan mendapat tempat yang lebih special dari Sasuke._

Hanya itu yang ku tahu. Mudah-mudahan bener *bunuhed*

Kyaaaaa~ pikiran GaJe, GaJe /

Ini ide tiba-tiba dapet pas lagi liat clip-nya naruto Shippuden Op.7 , _**Diver**_. Coba deh liat, kalau saya merasa Sakura selalu hadir pertama kali untuk Naruto. Dan ini bukan Bashing Chara, saya gak mau di kira begitu. ^^v

Thanks for Reading My Fic. And one word ..

_**Review?**_


End file.
